danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Yamato Mikoto
|Status = Alive |Skill = Yatanokurogarasu Yatanoshirogarasu |Magic = Futsunomitama |Light Novel = Volume 5 |Anime = Episode 10 |Japanese Voice = Akasaki Chinatsu}} Yamato Mikoto is a member of the Hestia Familia. Appearance Mikoto has black hair and black eyes. She wears a purple kimono with her katana at her waist. Personality Mikoto has an honorable personality, unwilling to use cowardly tactics even in an emergency. She also likes taking baths. Plot Volume 5 Bell, Lili, and Welf headed down to the middle floors for the first time after forming a party. While there, they are passed on a whole group of monsters by Yamato Mikoto, Kashima Ouka, Hitachi Chigusa, and three other adventurers from the Takemikazuchi Familia. Overwhelmed and near death, they try escaping using Lili's items and succeed for a temporary amount of time. Through Lili's advice the party decides to head to Rivira on the 18th Floor, a floor where no monsters are born. To help their party, Hestia organizes a party consisting of her, Hermes, Asfi Al Andromeda, Ryuu Lyon, Mikoto, Ouka, and Chigusa. Later on, Bell, Liliruca, and Welf reach the 18th Floor only to be confronted by the Goliath. Having no way of fighting it in their current condition, Bell narrowly managed to escape while carrying Lili and Welf. They successfully escape but start to lose when consciousness when Aiz Wallenstein saves them. Aiz brought them to the Loki Familia camp near Rivira. She revealed that they were on their way back from an expedition but they were camping there for a few days to treat injuries. Aiz takes Bell to meet Finn Deimne, Riveria Ljos Alf, and Gareth Landrock. On the way back, Bell met Tione Hiryute and Tiona Hiryute, discovering that they saw his status after the fight with the minotaur. He was surprised that Tiona referred to him as "Argonaut-kun". After the introductions Bell returned to his tent to talk with Lili and Welf. The Loki Familia invite them to eat with them and Bell sat between Aiz and Lili. Later on, Tione and Tiona forced themselves next to him and asked him about how to get all skills to S. Bell didn't know if "hard work" was a valid answer and was saved when he heard a loud sound. Bell, Lili, Welf, and Aiz go to investigate and found the rescue party. After discussing the situation, the party members decide to spend a couple days with the Loki Familia. Bell also made a promise with Aiz to have her guide him through Rivira the following day. During breakfast the following day Bell is served a sweet fruit making him leave as he didn't like extremely sweet food. While walking around Aiz appeared and asked about him. Bell made an excuse that he was looking for the entrance to the 19th Floor and Aiz apparently seemed to believe it. Aiz asks if she is a bother to which Bell accidentally lets slip that he was happy that she was with him and quickly tries to hide it. Aiz calls Bell by his name for the first time, making him even more joyous on the inside. However, Hestia appeared to ruin the moment and drag Bell off. During the afternoon Tiona invites Tione, Aiz, Hestia, Asfi, Mikoto, and Chigusa to go bathing in the river. At the same time Hermes invites Bell to go somewhere with him. After traveling through the forest for a while, Hermes revealed that they were going to peek at the women bathing in the river. Bell, not wanting to do something like that, tried to take Hermes back with him to their camp. Hermes struggled against him and the two fell down to the river. They are then spotted by the seven girls. Tione and Tiona are impressed by his daring and make no effort to cover themselves from Bell, while Hestia, Asfi, Mikoto, and Chigusa are embarrassed by the presence of the two men. Bell's gaze ends up on Aiz near the waterfall and he saw her completely naked as well. Embarrassed, Bell runs as fast as he can out of the area and into the woods. After wandering through the woods, Bell stumbled upon a cave with someone bathing. He remembered the story of a man that stumbled upon a fairy bathing and was shot with an arrow. His fears were confirmed when the person threw a knife at him. Bell immediately recognized the person as Ryuu and saw her completely naked as well. Bell quickly apologized and Ryuu had him turn around while she changed back into her clothes. He asked why Ryuu was bathing in a place like this and she revealed to him aout her past. Ryuu asks Bell to come with her and shows him the grave of her former Astraea Familia members. Volume 6 At the God's Banquet hosted by Apollo, Bell met Hermes, Asfi, Takemikazuchi, and Mikoto. As they were busy talking, everyone in the room was captivated by Freya and Ottar's entrance. Hermes, Takemikazuchi, Mikoto quickly averted their gazes to prevent themselves from being captivated by her beauty while Asfi didn't even bother to look. After looking around the banquet, Freya's gaze turned to Bell and she walked over to him. Freya asked him if he could show her a dream that night but Hestia quickly rejected her offer and snapped Bell out of Freya's beauty. Ottar bowed to them as they left and Loki approached with Aiz soon after. Loki wore a suit while Aiz wore a green dress which captivated Bell instantly and he thought that her beauty rivaled Freya's own beauty. Loki complained to Hestia about her entrance being shadowed by Freya while Aiz talked with Bell. Hestia noticed that Loki was wearing a suit and took the opportunity to make a jab at her flat chest. This enraged Loki, making her counter with her claim that Aiz was better than Bell. The situation escalated into a argument on whose Familia member was better. In the end Hestia dragged Bell off while Loki dragged Aiz off. Bell wanted to talk to her more but knew that normally they wouldn't even have the opportunity to be with each other. Overwhelmed by the rich atmosphere of the banquet, Bell took a moment to rest near a balcony. While there he overheard bits of a conversation between Hyacinthus and Zanis Lustra with his improved senses. He is then approached by Hermes who was wondering if Bell was going to dance. He asked Bell whether he had a girl in mind and Bell's gaze fell on Aiz. Hermes saw this and a smirk formed on his face. Hermes dragged Bell across the room to Aiz against his will. Hestia and Loki were still in the midst of an argument and Aiz didn't know what to do. Seeing Bell and Hermes approach, she left the two Gods to talk with them. Bell was horrified when Hermes asked Aiz to a dance and Aiz herself didn't know what to do. She was about to decline his offer when Hermes made up an excuse of having something to do and forced Bell to ask her for a dance instead of him. Bell was extremely nervous but managed to ask Aiz to dance with him, which she happily accepted. Bell led Aiz out to the dance floor hand in hand. They began dancing although both of them didn't know how to dance. After several errors, the pair received advice from Takemikazuchi and Mikoto as they danced past them. Bell and Aiz took this advice and their dancing improved. Aiz revealed to Bell that this was her first time dancing with someone. Although the two were enjoying their time together, there were others in the room that didn't like them being together. Hestia and Loki noticed them dancing and tried to stop them. Fortunately, Hermes noticed the situation and had Asfi restrain the two Goddesses and take them out to the balcony. Across the room, Freya was also unhappy with the situation and asked Ottar if he could bring a group of minotaur into the banquet, to which he replied that it was impossible. Bell and Aiz finished their dance and headed to the balcony to meet their respective Goddess. Both Goddesses were in a bad mood and tried forcing them to dance when Apollo appeared. Apollo announced to those gathered that he was planning on challenging Hestia to a War Game. Hestia, realizing that the whole fight in the bar was staged, became angry and quickly dragged Bell out of the banquet before anything else happened. While running from the Apollo Familia members, Bell noticed the emblem of the Soma Familia on various adventurers and realized that the Apollo Familia wasn't the only Familia after him. He remembered seeing Hyacinthus and Zanis discussing something during the banquet held by Apollo the night before. While he looked at them, he heard something behind him and turned to see Hyacinthus land on the ground and come after him with a flamberge. Bell intercepted the blow with his Hestia Knife but was blown away due to the difference in strength. Hyacinthus proceeded to overwhelm Bell in terms of strength and beat him out of jealousy because of the attention Apollo was giving him. Hestia pleaded for him to stop but Hyacinthus simply stated that they were going to heal him later so it wouldn't hurt to cut off an arm or a leg. As he was about to do so, Naaza sniped him with several arrows, forcing Hyacinthus to dodge. Bell took the opportunity to grab Hestia and run away. He didn't get far before the Apollo Familia attacked him with magic and he hit the ground. An Elf named Lissos told Bell to surrender but at that moment Mikoto, Ouka, Chigusa, and the members of the Takemikazuchi Familia came to his aid along with Miach. Miach told Bell to run as far as they could while they kept the Apollo Familia busy. Bell ran as told and was again about to be captured until Lili and Welf appeared and helped him escape again. After helping him escape, Lili saw that the Soma Familia was helping the Apollo Familia and was shocked when she saw Zanis appear. Zanis revealed that they were only doing this for money and threatened Lili. She had no choice but to follow his orders and left with him after saying goodbye to Welf. During the War Game, Mikoto attacked from the north side of the castle. At first she easily neared the castle before Luan warned everyone around him of her attack. Hearing him, she quickly ran while chanting for her magic. The Apollo Familia members thought she had a Magic Sword like Ryuu before they realized it was just a sword. Mikoto forced her way through the north wall to the center garden where she finished chanting for Futsunomitama. A purple field of gravity enveloped a good number of Apollo Familia members which she took down with her in a suicide attack. Several days after the War Game, the members of the Hestia Familia toured their new home which was the mansion formerly owned by the Apollo Familia. Hestia declared that she would use the money won to renovate the whole place and get rid of Apollo's interests such as his statues. Mikoto asked for a bath while Welf asked for a blacksmith's workplace. Hestia decided to have the Familia members decide on an emblem before that although she already prepared one. Lili, Welf, and Mikoto took a look and immediately realized that the emblem symbolized Bell and Hestia. Bell took a look at it and saw that it was a bell with fire. Hestia refused any objections since the Hestia Familia started from the two of them. Hestia then announced the start of the new Hestia Familia. Volume 7 Several days after the War Game, Bell, Lili, and Welf decided to follow Mikoto after she suspiciously lied about going to bed early, likely due to the information she received from Chigusa earlier in the day. As they followed her, Lili revealed that Mikoto was just like Bell in that she was bad at lying. Mikoto met up with Chigusa and headed off in a direction that Lili and Welf immediately recognized. Both of them tried to make Bell return but he had no idea what they were trying to do and commented that they were going to lose sight of Mikoto. Lili and Welf gave up and decided to just go ahead. Once they entered the street, Bell immediately realized why Lili and Welf wanted him to return. He realized that their current location was the Entertainment District where brothels were all over the place. Welf revealed that he had come here once with his old companions from the Hephaestus Familia but thankfully didn't do anything. Lili added while fighting off women from Bell that she was fortunate enough not to end up there. She wondered if Mikoto and Chigusa were there to gather money through selling themselves though Welf disproved her thought by reminding her that Mikoto and Chigusa were too innocent to do something like that. The three of them followed them around a corner and saw them surrounded by a group of Gods that were flirting with them. Welf quickly came to their aid and reminded them that the night was short. The Gods agreed and left for the places they originally came for. Mikoto were surprised that they were there and explained that they came to try and find a friend from the Eastern Lands that was supposedly seen there. Mikoto noticed that only Lili and Welf were there and the two realized that Bell had accidentally gotten separated. With information on the Ishtar Familia, Bell asked Mikoto about Haruhime. She told him not worry about it although he knew she would try something on her own to not get Bell into trouble again. A couple days later a quest came to the Hestia Familia, supposedly from the merchants for a reward of 1,000,000 valis. Hestia, Lili, and Welf were unsure of whether to accept but Bell and Mikoto wanted to accept it for the money to free Haruhime. The group traveled down to the Dungeon only to be ambushed by he Ishtar Familia. Lili and Welf were separated as Bell and Mikoto were captured. Both were taken back to the Ishtar Familia home, however Flyune disobeyed Ishtar's orders and made off with Bell with the intent to eat him. Fortunately Haruhime rescued him and helped him escape once again. Near the outskirts they met up with Mikoto who asked her if the ritual with the Killing Stone was true. At that point Aisha arrived to take back Haruhime and also explained it to them. They couldn't believe it and Aisha told Bell that he didn't look like someone that could throw everything away to save some, leaving with Haruhime. Bell and Mikoto retreated for a little while and decided to rescue Haruhime no matter what the cost was. Bell and Mikoto split up to attack the Ishtar Familia home. Bell would attract as much as he could to himself while Mikoto would rescue Haruhime. Bell forced his way through the main entrance using Firebolt and led as many of the Amazonesses away from Mikoto as possible. Volume 8 Hestia, pressured by the other members of the Hestia Familia, revealed Bell's skill Realis Phrase to Lili, Welf, Mikoto, and Haruhime. Each of them were shocked that Bell had such a skill. Category:Hestia Familia Category:Takemikazuchi Familia Category:Adventurers